The Morning
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: What happens when Kyo and Yuki wake up wrong? After they wake up it seems normal, but what will they do when they catch each other doing weird stuff? Warning: Crude humor. NO GAYS, oneshot


Disclaimers: I don't own Fruits Basket! There happy?

Summary: What happens when Kyo and Yuki wake up wrong? After they wake up they handle it by doing their on thing, but what will they do when they catch each other doing weird stuff? Warning: Bad humor.

* * *

**The Morning **

Kyou was staring at the wall as he woke up, he knew today was different, but what was so different? Why did he feel like this? A more important question was: What was this felling?

As Kyou got dressed he tried to figure what was going on, not only was there a weird feeling, but he woke up wrong. Worry about what was going to happen was a VERY wrong way to wake up.

He shook his head trying to clear it as he left the house and did his morning run.

* * *

Yuki started to open his eyes then closed them; he was so not a morning person. He knew he had to get up, but why? He knew he spent awhile trying to focus his eyes, because when he looked at the clock he knew he didn't spend enough time. It was 6 AM!

He groaned and got up to get dressed. As he got dressed he knew something was wrong, he was wide awake. In that moment after he realized that he knew this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Kyou had come home and went straight to the kitchen, what he saw there would scar him for the rest of his life! Yuki was up and awake and the worse thing was he was cooking breakfast! Kyou couldn't believe that he was adding to this, but Yuki had only two things on. An apron and girl underwear.

Kyou went straight to the floor, and Yuki hearing the loud thud looked for caused it. It was Kyou and he was face down on the floor as if knocked out. Yuki, thoroughly confused, went to him and put him up against the wall.

After that he went to the sink and filled a bucket up with water and went back to the knocked out Kyou, and poured it all over his head, and then went down his body.

Neither of them were prepared for what happened next.

Before Kyou could scream, though he was awake and alert, he saw something else that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Shigure had just run though the kitchen butt naked screaming bloody murder and stopped at the kitchen door and thought for a second, his back was still toward Kyou and Yuki, who by the way were starting at his back side, so shocked they couldn't move.

Shigure said "Wow isn't this a surprise, Kyou and Yuki both awake and cooking breakfast before Tohru is even awake, hmmm…maybe I should go wake her." Then he started toward the stairs not even realizing he was butt naked.

That brought Kyou and Yuki back into reality; they jump up so fast it put speedy Con-yal-is to shame. They grabbed Shigure and started for the door but something was at the door when they opened it, Yuki's brother. Ayame was there with his hand ready to knock.

His eyes went wide when he saw Yuki in only a apron and girls underwear, and Shigure with nothing on at all, he didn't say anything but shook his head and turned around dragging Shigure with him but before they went past the porch he said "Yuki, you are next". Then he dragged Shigure past the yard and when they were a little a while he started giving him what he called a Hatori lecture.

Yuki and Kyou sighed as they closed the door and went back to the kitchen, where they found Tohru finishing what was left of breakfast, after a couple of minutes just standing there she noticed them.

Though, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. She looked at Yuki and her eyes got big and she went down. Yuki and Kyou just stood there looking at her for a minute before saying anything, trying to realize what just happened when Kyou remembered.

Kyou dragged Yuki to the bathroom and told him to look in the mirror and said "Why the hell are you running through the house and cooking with just an apron on and girl's underwear wait." Something just dawned on Kyou, "Since when have you been taking Tohru's underwear you perverted rat-bastard?"

Yuki just stood and looked at himself for a moment, then that turned into a while, he could hear helping Tohru up and telling her she was working too much, that Yuki would NEVER wear that stuff. After Kyou had her busy, he ran Yuki through the house and into his room to change.

Yuki sat in his room till 7:30, still couldn't believe that he wore that. He finally just said "Forget it, Kyou is the only one who remembers, Tohru's memory isn't that good so all is well."

He went down and ate breakfast quietly, but half-way through there was a knock on the door, Kyou and Yuki looked at each other funny, and they both knew what each other was thinking. Shigure was home and they had to get the door before Tohru did.

They were running through the house so fast to get through the front door that they were there before Tohru even thought that the door bell just rang. She continued eating knowing they had it.

Kyou and Yuki opened the door and saw that Ayame was there holding Shigure who thankfully had clothes on. Yuki knew his brother was going to say something so he said "You can lecture me later, when Tohru isn't home."

Ayame looked confused for a second then nodded and said he would be back.

They both hit Shigure on the head and started chewing him out, but it was in a undertone where on they would here, they said after the chewing out was through, they would NEVER tell Tohru what happened, they all agreed.

It was 8 in the morning when Kagure came over and she was in one of those moods where Kyou was the only thing in the world, again she said she would wash his clothes, Kyou was already running outside.

You could hear shouts from inside,

"NO, I GAVE YOU MY CLOTHES ALREADY WHY MAKE ME WEAR THAT?"

"YOU WILL WEAR WHAT I TELL YOU TO WEAR, PUT IT ON. IT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK HOT."

"HELL NO, I AM NOT GOING SWIMMING SO WHY WOULD I WEAR IT?"

"PUT THE DAMN THING ON OR I WILL DO IT MY SELF!"

"FINE, BUT NO MORE!"

A few moments went by and then you heard more screaming, "DAMN IT KAGURE, I WILL NOT WEAR ANYMORE."

Then you could see Kyou running through the house, with only one thing on. After he left the room, Tohru fainted again. Yuki looked around and knocked a door behind her down and made it looked like it hit her over the head. Shigure wasn't paying attention; his gaze was still focused on where Kyou had just run.

When she woke up Yuki was tying to tell her she got knocked out by the door and just dreamed that she saw Kyou wearing really tight underwear. That was when Shigure chose to talk.

"Was that a Speedo?"


End file.
